


Bittersweet Old Flame

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Soloist Kim Kai, Soloist Oh Sehun, fake engagement, mention of abortion weeds murder and scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: Due to an unsavory event, two leading companies were force fake engagement to their top artists — the industries' that fancy to compete against each other. However, fake engagement turn into real vows and a baby on the way.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Bittersweet Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> CODE: SFP9  
> PROMPT: Due to an unsavory event, two leading companies were force fake engagement to their top artists — the industries' that fancy to compete against each other. However, fake engagement turn into real vows and a baby on the way.  
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.  
> Author's Note: I hope you never stop loving SEKAI. Live happy. Thank you, Mod (s). You guys work hard.

With his legs entwined to the man next to him, he muttered. “Was it a good fuck?” His head turned, and a tone that undeniably croaky. “This is disgusting line for an opening. It will just trigger the power of lust of the viewers. Would it not be better if they used _'I know you got a good fuck, but baby there's no second time.'_ See? It sounds more dick!” he booming, removing his legs between his manager's. “I'll turn this down.”

A romance movie offered to him where the truism quotation was applied 'it's all fun and games until one starting to catch a feeling'. He needed to act as a bad actor that can't bring his own emotion. His way to de-stress is fucking who willing offer their bodies first until he met this gold digger woman, and begin bringing emotion to him.

Sehun groaned as he keep his eyes closed. This is the fourth one he'd turn down in less than an hour. It’s absurd that none captured his interest, and needles to say there are more script to read.

Oh Sehun is an all round-icon in this generation. The nation's flower boy. He debuted at age 18, rookie who stands handsomly tall at 181cm with both attractive visuals and powerful dance skills, and began his solo career in September 4, 2012. He made a cameo appearance on _“To the beautiful you”_ and _“Royal Villa”_ before officially debuted as an actor in 2015. Fortunately, even with the supporting role where he was a perfect friend to the lead's brother, he received praises from the netizens. Directors impressively starts lining up to cast him. They say he is more than they expected him to be. They have a bad stereotyping of soloist or idols in general that incapable to act, but Sehun slightly changing the thoughts. However, he was picky when it comes to his role up to this day.

“Can they offer me a psychopath role? I want to appear new to the eyes of viewers!” He said in a high-pitched. His eyes rolls upward while parting his lips a little bit to show Baekhyun his idea of becoming psychopath.

Byun Baekhyun – his dearest manager, laughs loudly and copied his facial expression. “You really are my favorite artist!”

“That,” Sehun glares. “because I am the only artist you handle!”

While others have manager-artists relationship only, Sehun is fortunate to have friendly manager who doted him as much as a younger brother. If it’s about taking care of Sehun’s career, Baekhyun handling everything at his best. He is doing his job seriously, but nonetheless he never fail to make silly jokes around Sehun. In fact, his manager is a natural born comedian yet so brave and humble. It was nice to have him around, lifting his mood, and be one of a close friend to him.

Sehun remember the first time they met. Sehun introvert side was kicking that day. The reason why he was awkward and have no idea how to approach his first introduced manager. Baekhyun saved him from running away, he does bite his butt just to lessen the awkward atmosphere. Good old days! Now… they are in their 7 years working together.

Time flies so fast… for real.

He shook his head. A small smiles appeared while grabbing another script to read as they are heading to his photoshoot for Louis Vuitton Collection 2019. He has been attending Louis Vuitton for two years in a row that he hold the title of LV's beautiful boy.

Baekhyun's phone beep. His manager frown. He spin his head to Sehun's way. It’s visibly confusion written on his face. “Did you get on trouble?”

Horrified with the word trouble, Sehun's voice penetrates inside the car. “What? No!”

“Then why your schedule from LV is canceled and the company wants us to be there as soon as possible?” Baekhyun sounds freaking out that brings alert to Sehun’s system, too. Baekhyun started dialing someone's number after he informed the driver to head back to the company.

Sehun lost on his own thoughts. He can't recall what he did wrong. The last time he check the only issue he had was made by internet gossip. He haven't done anything wrong yet. And heck, even though he isn’t a rookie anymore, Sehun still can't afford to tainted his name. He have no scandal attached his name.

He breathed louder. Sehun rest the script on his lap and grabbed his phone. As soon as he opened it, he begin typing to search his name. He scrolls on sns trying to find if there's something circulating bad about him. He found nothing aside from that member of a girl group rumor of her sleeping with the CEO.

Baekhyun still on the phone call, controlling his self not to shout. This is ridiculous. They have no idea what is happening.

A loud sighed escape on their lips. It was a sigh of relief. The reason why his Louis Vuitton photoshoot May issue is canceled because there's a technical issue in the photoshoot studio. However, the reason why they are in the SUHO Ent. is because no other than Park Chanyeol – the industry legendary soloist. The said man set the bar so high, won numerous awards, become a trendsetters, and even his OST hold the highest views of all time. He is multitalented soloist to be exact, can wield different types of music instrument.

Sehun unable to believe the nation’s legendary soloist is asking for collaboration. There’s more… he will be the first person Park Chanyeol allowing to collaborate with him in a whole 15 years in the field.

Sehun wonders why him? What makes him special? It's not that he don't have trust in his capability. He already made a name for his self. Not everyone who debuted the same year as him made a name for theirselves. He just know there is someone more deserving than him, but here he is sitting in front of Park Chanyeol, besides him is his manager. Chanyeol is the one personally picks him – even went to the company by himself for the collaboration.

“Are you willing to give it a shot?” Chanyeol flash a goofy grin, one of his charm. Sehun knows that because he is a fan of the said soloist.

Sehun stares at him. His heart beating so fast in excitement. He might question why him, but surely not letting this opportunity go. “I would not dare to say no, Chanyeol-sunbaenim.”

Baekhyun simply tap his back, and proceed to talk about the details.

Sehun finally accepted an acting role. A movie sequel to “The pirates”. Sehun take on a major role in the film as a handsome sculpted pirate skilled at archery. His named is Han Gung. Upon the release of statements from his company, Sehun easily dominates the worldwide trending list. Thanks to never-ending support from his fans. Two hours later, another soloist-actor hinted a comeback, too. It brings more commotion from fans, and anticipation to the non-fans.

Of course, both of their names are popular searches in Naver once again.

Sehun has no time to slack off. He is recording with Chanyeol at the same time filming his other activities. He barely got sleep and even staying in his penthouse is impossible. He is in between enjoying his work or want to sleep all day at the sight of his schedule. His only break was travelling to different location for filming. But overall, he enjoyed the pressure.

With tight schedule, Junmyeon – the current CEO requests for Sehun in his office. Why does he always summoned in CEO’s office nowadays? It feels like rookie Sehun again.

Sehun and his manager lumber inside the company he signed in. Along the way they passed through staffs busy with their computers. Each artists’ LED screen displays. There’s staffs greeting them in the pathway. Sehun saw his labelmates and trainees, too.

“Hey,” Minseok, his senior, greeted as they step a foot in the elevator.

Sehun returns it with warm smiles, and a respectful bow. “Good afternoon, Minseok hyung.”

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. “Long time no see, Baozi.”

Minseok and his manager are friends since middle school. They have both great vocals that leave an impact, but Baekhyun didn’t pursue this kind of career.

“FYI, we’re together last night in case you forgot, Bacon.”

That the introduction before they proceed with their pretty banter and a mixture of flirting. Sehun rolls his eyes. Why don’t just go out and have sex? A life the internet fans don't know once the camera is off.

It is beyond expectation what’s waiting on them inside the office. A scattered trainees portfolio and brand deals in Junmyeon’s table. Never did Sehun imagine to see the Asia’s first love with his own CEO and manager sitting pretty in this office. Kim Kai, his biggest rival in the industry.

“Have a seat.” Suho said, clearing his throat.

Kai slowly lifted his eyes to meet his gaze and boredly looking at him. The pair of his eyes are reflecting the warm light in the room that prominently shades his honey brown eyes. Even his bronze skin glows in the warm light. _Looks so warm…_ but Sehun knows the art of deception.

Sehun and Baekhyun taken the seats in front of them. Kai is now smirking at him, drumming right hand-fingers on the table. Sehun wanted to wipe out that smirks on his plush ~~shining~~ lips.

Really hated his guts. Sehun thinks while giving him the iciest stares.

He hated his guts not because they have some past or his triggered about the rivalry. No, that’s shallow. Sehun hated his guts because the said man made his debut sooner. On August 8, 2012, Kai officially debut as soloist and Sehun was suppose to be later on 2014, but during that time even a rookie… Kai snatched the hearts of many and his single _“I See You”_ was a critical and commercial success; charted highest in Billboard World Albums Chart. To top the roaring fame of Kim fucking Kai, his agency decide to announce his non-grand and rush debut then.

While he was not ready yet and wondering about his position in the industry, he was force to be soloist instead of group debut. Sehun was lost… he don't know what to do and how uncertainly the industry he step on. It was like he got rob from achieving something from his own talent. Sehun knows he is good enough but he is not what they want him to be.

Oh Sehun doesn’t exist in Kim Kai’s world and vice versa. Their world are against each other. Like the sun and the moon. They shine in their respective time. Sehun dislike the man for his own reason, but somehow the media, the industry they’re living find their way to set them against each other when in fact there’s no such thing as competition in music.

He secure deals in different luxurious brands like Louis Vuitton, Prada, Berluti and so on before he holds the Christian Dior ambassador while Kai become Gucci ambassador. He bagged Dr. Jart+ while Kai got Bobbi Brown. He sells million copies of his albums and so Kai. He can sing, dance, act, and be a model, and so Kai.

It’s hard because bad articles made them compete with each other, and fandom wars ensued. It keeps going on until Sehun used to it, until his dislikes slowly grows inside him and takes the rivalry by mind.

“One of these days a news will come out. The President of South Korea ask us to cover that.” Yixing, the CEO of LAY Ent., begun. Sehun knows him because he should be under LAY Ent. if he did continue being trainee. After all, his staffs chased him for 30 mins just to ask his mom’s number and if he wants to audition in their agency.

Spinning his pen, Junmyeon nodded. Baekhyun whispers another _media play huh_. Jongdae – Kai’s manager glaring at Sehun.

_What did I do to this man?_

Sehun is so confuse what’s happening around him. He have slightest idea and he don’t like where is it heading.

Junmeyon hummed. “Dating issue can cover that for a day or two. But fake engagement will explode.”

Sehun took a deep breath and fist his hand under the table. “Enlighten me, please.”

“You and my artist Kim Kai are perfect candidates for covering the issue. Imagine the social medias will skyrockets, articles will blown up about two top artists being engaged. All eyes will be focus on you two when it happens.” A taunting grins flash on Yixing’s face, “They will dig about your relationship instead of the news we're covering.”

Do they understand this can cause their artists’ downfall? That the peak of their career will go down the hills? How they do this to them? He signed a contract as an artist, and doesn’t include in the terms and conditions about covering the issue just because the President asked for it. Sehun are aware his opinions would not matter. He couldn’t say no. And again, It feels like a rookie Sehun.

“What if we said no in our part? We can say no, you know.” Baekhyun dared, saving his ass once more.

Kai rose a brow. That well shape eyebrows of him were like mocking as if they have their own language. Kai doesn’t seem nervous at all. How can he calm down with the dangerous bomb their CEOs discussed?! Is his career not the important to him?

Junmyeon put the top of hands under his chin, eyeing Baekhyun in no such warm manners. “I have the power to manipulate stories, Manager Baekhyun. Trust me I can make our favorite artist look untamed, and one bad article that can’t save his career. Do you want to try me?” A threat doesn’t lace in his tone, but what else he need? He served the threat.

A good person outside the company doesn’t equal to the person inside the company. Junmyeon is seriously bubbly person to each artists he handles, but when it comes to company and his own rules he was a monster. He will do anything to keep it on his way even means of hurting somebody.

Baekhyun wanted to say more. Sehun stops him before they get doomed.

Kai licks his lips. “I'm in. I want more popularity.” He said while looking straight to Sehun’s eyes.

He wanted to claw his face! Kai is popular and already acknowledgement-stage artist. He don’t need more fame! If Kai wants more then don't use him for that! He don’t need him for that. Kai knows how to made a name for himself because he is a great artist. He don’t need to bring Sehun with him.

“Tell us the plan,” Sehun dour.

Junmyeon smiles wider. He always do that when he achieved what he wanted. The six inside the office start planning everything. Mostly ideas came from Kai.

They were childhood friends. In an unavoidable circumstances, they separate ways. However, during audition days they have meet again in LAY Ent. before Sehun decide to choose SUHO Ent. Kai and Sehun didn’t cut communication since then until one day they woke up and realize they are catching feelings to each other.

Sehun almost believe the made up story. This is his rival Kim Kai can do for popularity. One moment, Sehun just wondering when he can get proper sleep. Now he meet his rival for the first time closely and involve in the engagement with the man he have no interaction at all.

The industry is a dirty tricky game and they are just the human pawn.

Days after planning their fake engagement that convincing, Sehun find himself at the backseat of a rented car with Kai. His stylist temporary sprays his hair blonde while Kai is warm ivory. Both of them are wearing sleeveless plain white shirt. Sehun flinched when Kai move closer to him that earns a judging look from the latter.

“All set,” the camera man said, “Kai lean your head to Sehun’s shoulder and close your eyes. Sehun pretend to be contented, or daydream about the future you want while just looking the outside.”

Sehun almost shivers as he felt Kai’s head on his shoulder. Kai hands clasp together between his legs. Sehun secretly moves his toes to shooed away his uneasiness. He professionally tried to do what they say. He thinks this is just one of the music video he filming.

“Sweetheart, loosen up. I’m not riding you.” Kai whispers. Sultrily. The guts of this asshole.

Sehun sticking out his tongue before licking his lower lip. He rest his hand on Kai’s knee and kneading it hard. “Can you shut up and focus?! I want to get over this nightmare soon!”

Kai chuckles. Sehun hates the sounds of it. “Knead harder and you’ll beg for something more.” He incline his face to say something. Sehun can see Kai strong jawline from his peripheral vision. This man’s jawline next to him is a sight to behold. It looks like sculpture, made in strongest bone and doesn’t break. “You’ll want more. Need more, babe.”

It’s not just the tone of his voice, but also his sinful lips. Kim Kai’s plush lips should be a crime. Even all the words he said should be a crime. Sehun look down and give him a poker face. “Oh babe,” Sehun express no emotion.

Kim Kai parted his lips. He is about to retort when someone butts in.

“Are you guys done playing? The photographer already moved to the next scene.” Jongdae, his rival’s manager, informed. He is frowning.

Sehun is well aware how Kai’s manager dislike him and he shrugged it off. He can't make everyone likes him anyway.

They changed in long sleeve now and walk to the private resort beach owned by SUHO Ent.

Sehun notice they keep giving them matching outfits. It annoys him. Kai washed his hair a little, water dripping in his blue long sleeve. Sehun wanted to stop him because it’s dirty and will be itchy in his skin, but he stop himself. _Who cares?_

Sehun is ready to traipse towards Baekhyun when Kai splash water on his back. As he spin around, another splash water welcomed him. His brown long sleeve have some sands now.

“Stop splashing water to me!” He exclaims in annoyance.

“Why, did I make you wet?”

His sinful lips, Sehun swear he will get back to that.

The cameraman made them pretend a happy couple. They are running as if they have nothing worries. Kai chasing Sehun and knock him on the water. Sehun take a picture with the dog and Kai copies him. They ride nipa hut boat. That’s all for 30 minutes straight.

Sehun and Kai washed off. Their hairs is back to black. He internally complaining when he glimpse Kai’s outfit. It was a black hoodie pair up with black jeans and sneakers. They are matching again. The only thing difference was Sehun’s hoodie is gray. This is not on the script anymore. Why are they still matching? What, even the universe mocking them?

Sehun run straight to his company car. He didn’t wait for Kai to hop in to his respective car. Why would he? Cars starts heading to their next destination. There’s no paparazzi, sasaengs, and even fansites running to them because they are under protection of the President. He will do everything on his power to protect that thing he wished to cover.

“I’m so sick of this, Baek.” He sulks. His schedule are getting delayed, even that collaboration with Chanyeol. He embarrassed to make his senior wait.

Baekhyun playfully tap his cheeks. “My Sebongie.”

Around 11:30 pm they arrived in Eungam dong street. Good thing, it has only few people in the area than usually crowded. With his hood over his face, Sehun stride towards Kai who already grinning in ecstasy. The cold gust of wind isn’t helping either. Sehun pouted his lower lip and stand next to Kai. He placed his hands inside the hoodie’s pocket while they are walking casually on street. They stop on the side road near the pedestrian lane. Kai is listening intently to whatever Sehun was saying. He was faking an animated story, well more complaining why they are being punish for something they haven’t done.

Sehun hopes they can capture them well in a hidden camera carried by staffs near them. They are wearing casual outfits, too. Pretending texting, or playing games around them.

He keeps complaining until Sehun sneezed. Kai shook his head. With a suppressed smile, Kai left hand put them on Sehun’s pocket too, and the free one rest on Sehun’s nape! He step backwards and wide-eyeing the people around them before landing his gaze to Kai’s again.

“Feel how warm my hands are, sweetheart.” Kai making innocent face. He caress his nape soothingly that almost raise every hair he has. “Did it bring heat to your body? Are you hot?” He tease, tapping his fingers on his nape.

Frustration wells inside him. He can’t twist Kai’s hands or else everything will be ruin. Sehun count mentally at 3 before giving him a sensual lopsided grin. Two can play the game. “Feel how cold my hands are, babe?” he copied Kai’s innocent remark as he gradually intertwined their fingers. He is holding the hand of his rival in the industry.

Kai eyes followed Sehun’s tongue as he gingerly wet his lips. Sehun triumph at the sight of Kai’s swallowing hard.

“End the play. We’re done here.” This time it’s Baekhyun who intervene them. Sehun and Kai make a distance. Baekhyun is giving them a suspicious stares. “Interesting, I’m getting koi no yokan feeling.”

Kai shrugged and asked Baekhyun to go back because he needs to tell Sehun something. Why he didn’t tell it earlier and save time. He made unnecessary touch when he can tell Sehun right away what he have to say.

“Speak,”

Sehun don’t have all the time in the world.

Kai short more the distance between them. He cracked his neck. “Do you want to get back to our agencies and industry playing us?” He asked, “I have a deal for you.”

“What?”

What is he thinking now?

“Why don't we turn this a real vows and divorce a month after. Imagine them having a headache covering the messed we made? Companies’ stock will drastically decrease. I guess, we can have the last laugh at least.” Kai turn his back to him. “Think about it. I will wait for your answer tomorrow.”

Just how far he will go for that popularity he is aiming?! Kai is betting his career to ruin the company reputation? Does it occur to him that the company can alter the situation? Sehun witnessed that before and he do not wish to experience it first hand.

Dumb, Kai.

Oh Sehun is having a mood sour. His head is spinning for lack of sleep. He has been thinking of Kim Kai offer while drinking his soldera wines. And worse, whatever excuse he give to himself a part of end up agreeing to Kim Kai. That asshole, he bringing Sehun to his downfall and Sehun letting him!

In early evening, the two artists are in the smaller stage with their manager. They are waiting a signal if they come out for fake amusement park date.

Playing one of his song “borderline” and hummed with the music, Kai stride passed through Baekhyun who is talking to Jongdae. Kai without a word grab his left hand and put a plastic ring on his finger.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Kim Kai!”

“Yah! That’s my Sebongie!”

The two managers and Sehun shouted at once. Kai jump a little and cover his ears.

“Am I deaf?! Am I?!” Kai shouted back.

Sehun scoffed and went outside. Kai followed him and brought a camera. Sehun and Kai aren’t on disguise as the companies ordered. They want someone who knows them to take a photo and spread in the media.

The two artists strolling around. Kai acting like he is vlogging. Sehun asked Kai to ride viking with him. Of course, Kai have to retorts dirty talk like why ride viking if I can ride you instead? before he looks fondly saying yes.

“Ride with me tonight,” Kai said as they sitting down.

Sehun glares at him. “Shut,” Kai just laughs at him. This asshole enjoying the night. “Hey, your deal? Let’s get them pay.”

Sehun is the guy who always takes the safest route. He just fed up with his own agency. How nice is it to let them taste their own medicine? How it feels to play the media for once? Sehun can’t freely say no. Then, this deal need to happen and the company thinks how to cover the soon disaster.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are first one to know their plan and they are the first one to strongly object. Baekhyun hit him saying marriage is sacred and don’t use for play or petty revenge. Jongdae scolding Kai nonstop. His voice were nerve wrecking high-pitch.

In the end, the managers haven’t change the artists’ mind. If they can’t change it, they decide to give them moral support with shows disgusting face in the idea.

Just like the that, Sehun and Kai rushed their wedding similar to shotgun in Vegas. They have their managers to witness their emotionless vows. Well, that just applies to Sehun because as he quoted _‘Jongin is fucking deceiver! He was acting like he won a lottery for marrying me!’_

To have a honeymoon in the hotel room’s bathtub full of flowers and splendor the night full of moans. Moved his things to Kai's place. The following days already going to District Office to register their marriage together. Everything happened so fast and didn’t fathom what might be the price of their action.

**Breaking News!**

Article 1: Kim Kai and Oh Sehun have reportedly dating for a year

Article 2: Kim Kai and Oh Sehun rumors to be dating

Article 3: A source said Kim Kai and Oh Sehun are dating?

Both parties’ agencies are in the midst of confirming with them. _Source: n.news.naver.com/entertain/now/………_

_@anon89880_ : who even believe this article? Lol

 _@sekaiunits_ : aha i'm ahead of the time. I know my babies are dating.

 _@hunnieoh_ : @sekaiunits what… you predicted that?!

 _@jonginswife_ : if this true and my husband is happy, then i'm happy to support both of you

 _@sehunanus:_ omg my fave is dating his rival? what a story

 _@sehunjaegi_ : kim kai and oh sehun? the power they hold? oh god, they will embarrass other couples that's been exposed. Pls suho ent and lay ent confirmed it already

 _@anon23_ : don't believe this! they are hiding the real issue.

 _@an1526383:_ this is just fake. Another media play to cover up the President’s Son scandal. He was caught selling illegal drugs in the other country and supposed to punish in this country law but what the president doing? Cover it with idol scandal. Don’t believe this! Expose your son wrongdoings!

 _@kslakso1298:_ @an1526383 you know that too? They using top artists to cover the truth! His son even sleeping with the popular member of a girl group! Remember that girl rumor fcking his CEO well add the president’s son on the list.

 _@filthybitch:_ @kslakso1298 let me add more. Since the son is diplomat in other country, he can’t be on jail after he murder the security just because he didn’t let him in one of his circle’s party. Well, not invited tho! #DONTHIDETHETRUTH #APPLIEDTHELAWTOYOURSON

 _@kaikaikim:_ all this time we are fighting with xunqis to turn out our faves dating? Tell me im dreaming!

Sehun closed his eyes and fears the anonymous comments about the President’s son. It’s true… the pills are hard to swallow. They are like puppets in this industry. He feels dirty. People don’t know how dirty the systems behind the close doors. How fucked up the law in Korea.

**Article: Powerful Couple with a Powerful Visual**

Earlier a rumor spreading that Kim Kai and Oh Sehun are dating. These two artists are under two different agencies and both were born 1994.

LAY Entertainment confirms that the two artists are dating, _“They have know each other since they were child, and separate ways in their 3 rd grade. They met again in audition and their romantic relationship begun in 2016 spring. One moment they are teasing each other, and the next thing they know they’re building a future with one another. The two are ready to settle down soon._

SUHO Entertainment confirms that Kim Kai and Oh Sehun are engaged. _“They become interested in each other after being friends. The two said one morning they realized they don’t want to separate ways anymore and want to grow older with each other’s side._

Once the confirmation of their engagement, they gathered millions of tweets. Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Dating, and engaged are top trending in Naver. Many shares the articles and even made the sites crashed. Their agencies ain’t lying when they said it blown up.

 _@kji1994:_ my friend's brother who's not a fan saw them in amusement park!! it's real! it's real!!

 _@kim88:_ lol that sehun guy just riding kai's fame

 _@oho94_ : @kim88 what fame? my fave can eat him up!

 _@kkaaaaaai:_ @kim88 @oho94 stop pitting them against each other because they grooving each other!!

 _@oohsk:_ so it’s not enemies to lovers but friends to lovers??

 _@lsosjjs:_ I’m a fan from other idol. This is just so sweet. Friends to lovers? My fave trope!

 _@kimlove:_ i'm canceling you. i didn't spend 50000 won for this.

 _@oohseehun:_ damn u, fucking leave my fave alone.

 _@akgaes67788:_ Engaged?! sluts!

 _@h689987;_ end their contract! don't deserve the spotlight of the idol.

 _@multi56:_ the comment just proof that you all see your idol as a product. Stop this mindset!

 _@mloi:_ exposed the president’s son. Don’t trust the media.

 _@sekaiunits:_ the photos are in their comfortable hoodies means it’s real everyone shut up

Sehun is fucking shaking as he reads the demand of ending their contract. He don't know how he will survive the fans’ wrath. This is beyond expectation. They want to end their contract! Damn, it was as if demon opened their gates to give him a living hell life.

Good thing, Baekhyun was with him. Sehun went to get cass beer in Kai’s refrigerator. Baekhyun called Jongdae to ask about Kai's situation. Sehun frowned when he heard he's doing just fine and continue pre-recording his latest single _“Confession”_. How calm... Jongdae passed a message to advice Sehun not to worry because they have private lives and rights to date.

It boils Sehun but Kai is right. However, the latter is just so calm that it pissed Sehun. He is making believe that he don't love his fans and it's all Kai façade.

Or

Sehun is the one who wrong because right it’s up to them to date, but this is all fake and he feels bad lying to his fans.

He typed a message for Kai.

_Come back home after recording or I’ll ruin you._

Not a minute passed when he received a reply.

_In bed? Sure._

Sehun opened his beer when he suddenly remember how magnificent Kai’s dick and how it gave him a long ride. That asshole!

An hour later, Kai was home. He is cracking his neck as he push a feet to Sehun. Kai shows no worries and that’s worry Sehun more. He went straight to the fridge to get some water. For some reason, Sehun can’t find a words to begin his outburst. Kai looks tired and he knows how it feels to be shouted while you’re tired… he don’t want to add burden for him. But they are married (with no feelings), not engaged. They should share a burden!

Sehun is about to speak up when Kai rapidly jogged outside again leaving him with open mouth.

“Bought your favorite boba,” Kai said and hand him the bubble tea from Cofioca. “What are we going to talk about, princess?” He begun. Sehun is carefully watching him took the available seat in front of him. “If this about the fans outburst… I understand them, you know. Their feelings are valid even the people who didn’t approve our relationship. They think it’s gonna be just I and my fans. You and your fans. They aren’t on the phase of me dating someone, or you dating someone. They haven’t brace theirselves on that thought yet. I understand them in this situation. If they don’t want to support me anymore… it’s fine. It’s hurts but it’s fine. I’m still thankful once in their life I was part of it.”

Sehun sipped his bubble tea. He’s wrong. Kai loves them so much to understand their feelings. Kai… is not too much to be with as what he painted Kai on his mind, he is just bearable. Someone who can calm the storm.

Sehun keep his mouth shut. Remembering how fans dug more evidence in their social medias. On August 15, 2017, was the fans think the date of Kai’s proposal. Sehun posted a ring on his Intagram that day. The ring looking like two rings because of its shadows, a created illusion, with a captioned _yes_. The truth of that posted was he got a deal to endorse Christian Dior ring. At the same day, Kai posted himself in the city of love, being happy and contented. Just a mere coincidence, but fans seriously believe that’s the date of their engagement.

Unknown sites published an article; Evidence the fans collected that they are indeed dating. Something about “Borderline” the song Sehun wrote where lyrics goes _the gap between friendship and love, a tiresome tug of war, I no longer need your friendship._ Fans convinced it’s dedicate to Kai and hinting he no longer wants a friendship. Those lines were fitted in their made up story about fake engagement.

Just like Kai’s latest single “Confession” comes up with the lyrics _unpredictably dense poker face, the elegance that’s flowing through your whole body, your voice is deeper than the nights darkness, a dark gaze that looks like its searching for something_. Fans said the lyrics pointed at Sehun especially the poker face part which offended him a little.

Their matching clothes, or color coordination. Too much coincidence even Sehun can’t believe it. Universe is toying them, too.

The words Kai said during his last Instagram live goes “I have been living my life diligently. I am so happy now, so happy. I’m so thankful to Erigoms who stayed by my side all this while, we are really strong.” It such a strong statement that his fans thought their idol is happy now because of Sehun or because Sehun made him so happy.

See the power of the twisted story.

Being inactive for a month to lie low in the reporters’ eyes. Both of them can’t promote their activities. The artists can’t go out to process divorce papers. Sehun and Kai found a new hobby. They become sex active and tried many positions they searched online. But Kai need to wear blindfold because Sehun don’t like to see his reflection on Kai’s hazel brown eyes. Their sex life just postponed when Sehun barely moving because of tiredness and dizziness. He just laying down and wanting to devour the smells of Kai’s pillows.

He hears a bark. Sehun moves his head to see Monggu. It is Kai’s puppy, a brown poodle. He always bark to Sehun like shooing him away and doesn’t want to go near him. Seriously. But recently, he keeps going Sehun’s side and licking his stomach. Monggu is a weirdo. Sehun sat up and tucked a pillow under his head.

Monggu bark once more, jump to Sehun and the puppy’s paws tapping his face. When Sehun massage the dog’s head, Monggu settle beside him.

Sehun’s phone beep. A message from his manager.

_Check your latest LV bag. I bought you something because your headache bothers me. This never happened before. Use it, just to be sure._

Sehun stick out his tongue. Did Baekhyun bought him head massage? He shift his gaze to Monggu and carries the dog to check his manager’s gift. The room feels spinning as he suddenly stand up, and his head felt light. It’s been a week when this dizziness go away? Sehun groans.

He went to their shared closet and find his latest bag gifted by Louis Vuitton. Sehun curses loudly when he spot 3 pregnancy test earning a barks from the dog. Just what Baekhyun is thinking? That he is pregnant? He is far away being one! He is proving he’s not to Baekhyun. He let go Monggu and proceed to their bathroom. He can’t be, right? That asshole doesn’t use condom, but it possible not to be pregnant. Damn, who is he kidding?!

Two red lines.

Two red fucking lines.

These pregnancy test showed the same results. Sehun hold the sink when his knees almost give up. The color of his face drains, and his breath were heavy as if he had run. Then, there’s a liquid dripping on his hand and another one until he realized he is crying. His life and his career are falling into the wrong place. Sehun is not exactly happy. Angers slowly took the best of him. He wipes his tears, grab the pregnancy tests and storming out the bathroom to march up in the kitchen where Kai is busy cooking right now.

“Kim Kai!” Sehun screams at the top of his lungs. Kai hurriedly run outside their kitchen holding a ladle and wearing a bear apron. Kai have flour on his face and his hair ridiculously messed. Those eyes like they always been in love to everything they look at, turned a worry.

Sehun every step are dangerously hard and stop in front of the man who contribute another misery to him. Sehun shove him the tests.

Kai lips parted but his whole expression is akin to happiness. He is glowing, a ball of sunshine. “You… huh. We’re expecting?!” And his smiles flashed. A happy bear one unlike Sehun.

“Yes. What are we going to do? This is our downfall. We can’t continue doing the things we loved, and can't divorce if we keep this baby. Should we file for abort--!” Sehun cut from what is he going to say when Kai snakes his arm around his waist, holding a little bit tighter. Kai’s free hand pinch his cheeks to move closer. That strong jaw of his were clenching tight. His eyes are venom; have Sehun demise in those mad eyes.

It hurts but he didn’t tell the other father.

“Don't you dare spit that word on your mouth.” Kai warns, teeth making low sound from gritting, nostrils flaring a wild smoke. The very first time he witnessed Kai this murderously angry. “I will keep my baby.” And he released him, leisurely moving down his eyes to Sehun’s flat stomach.

Sehun frustratedly pull his hair. “You don’t understand me, Kai. What about my career? What about your career?! You’re not going to throw your unshaken career for this one, aren’t you?!”

Back to his stare, Kai radiant an uncompromising alpha who going to break neck whoever harm his pup. He’s going to protect his pup under any circumstances. Sehun felt small, so small. Their reaction are difference from one another.

Because for Sehun, his career over anything. His career is his everything.

“I'll work ten times harder and pay for the whole year fees.”

“Why you make it sound you're paying me to bear your child, asshole?! And why do you care about the baby that made accidental.”

“No,” Kai clenched his fist and breath in expiration. “Shut the fuck up before I wring your neck. It’s unplanned but definitely a mistake. I’m disappointed with you.” He turn his back and return to the kitchen.

Kai doesn’t need to say his disappointments. His eyes spoke volume what’s inside him. Happiness, anger, disappointments, unforgiving… and pain.

Sehun can’t blame himself for reacting the way he did. He can’t force his self to be happy. He have not plan to carry a fetus yet. He didn’t even love the father of the baby his carrying!

Maybe… if they can alter the situations, if he can bend a world to change, and love Kim Kai… he might be ecstasy. For now he is not, and might never be.

Sehun thought he is a dark room with no door and frightened. He was afraid to bring this baby into the world and be reminded the cost of giving up his career that he work hard for. He have no idea how to carry a baby in his stomach and the thought of he can’t be careless because he have someone to worry now scared the shit out of him.

He is not blind.

He had his mouth close and giving Kai a cold shoulder, but he is not blind. When Kai allowed to work again, Sehun is aware that Kai keeps accepting more offer to pay his ruin career fees. He is aware he overworking his self where he almost injured himself, so he can pay up Sehun. He is true to his words, and while Kai doing the most, he still make time to provide Sehun needs – _his_ baby needs.

Sehun send him out in their shared room, let the other to sleep in guest room. However, whatever happened between them Kai still sneaking inside the room when he thinks Sehun already asleep just to watch his stomach rising and falling, and soft mumbled “ _My baby is resting_.”

Kai was doing that every night.

Kai was making his breakfast.

Kai asked his manager to bring him healthy lunch (making Jongdae more angry at him).

Kai always asked him about his needs or if he have cravings.

Sehun is guilty, okay.

But the pregnant man doesn’t act upon it. Baekhyun calling him an idiot and heartless.

And even in his two months and no baby bumps yet, Kai already buying baby stuff. Toys for bath and baby bath, baby decoration, and baby sticker for room. Just a simple beige things that has bear prints on it. Kai hides them from him. It broke his heart a little because he made the man go to extend of hiding things that he bought because of the one-sided war. Sehun pretend to be clueless. He don’t want Kai doing things for him. He don’t want to get attach to him. After the baby is born, he came up the decision of leaving the baby in Kai’s cares. He will ask for annulment and be free again.

It sends alarm to his system when Kai caught buying baby stuff in an op’s camera and tons of twisted articles published again. The resolution of the photo was really low, but it shows Kai’s face. Sehun is frustrated because Kai’s carelessness. Up to this day, their engagement still on news more than the President's son issue, some fans still asking them to leave the companies and now his pregnancy reveals too. He can’t accept the fact his career ruined this snap.

And looks like no turning back.

Sehun continue to browse the comments.

 _@Kji880114:_ remember kai’s interview? What would you want your child to inherit from you? His answer was his skin color so everyone knows they’re mine. If this true, are we gonna see mini kai?? Excited!!

 _@nonkj12928:_ unprotected sex?!

@ _Loser562528:_ is this the reason why Sehun is inactive? you ruining my fave career!

 _@Sekaibabies:_ I hope it’s true!! Daddy Kai and Daddy Sehun!1

 _@Lksi029289:_ lol the baby is out of wedlock?? Crazy

 _@Lokshnd_ : petition for kai and sehun to leave their company

 _@Sekaionly:_ Shut up!! Stop making rumors!! I only believe if it’s coming from them!

 _@Kaihun:_ what is the companies doing? Protect them!!

 _@Sehun9494:_ I’m unstanning!!

 _@Kai011488:_ the scariest fans is when she turns her back off. I’m leaving the fandom!!

 _@Sekaijebal:_ leave if you want to leave! That’s their private life for fuck sake!

Sehun frowned. This baby is definitely not out of wedlock! Unbelievable, anger wells inside him. Who are they to talk about the baby and spread unacceptable rumors? He grab his phone. The company and his parents have been calling him, but he is not answering. He is really just so angry that his eyebrows knotted.

He uploaded a photo taken by Baekhyun when they are in District Office in Yangcheon around late December when they register their marriage.

Hello, I’m Sehun. I don’t know how to start this letter because I’m afraid it might be the end of my career, and the journey I’d spend with all of you will be forgotten or it may lead to a catastrophic way. However, something doesn’t sit me well. Allow me to take a risk and unburden this feeling I’ve been keeping ever since. Kim Kai and I are married for four months now. It was private ceremony and sacred for us, didn’t want the medias eyes on us. I am confessing because of Kim Kai’s buying baby stuff lurking in the internet. Yes, we’re expecting. Please refrain yourself from saying ‘out of wedlock’ and ‘unprotected sex’ otherwise we’ll take a legal action.

And to xunqis, I will be forever grateful for your love. I always thank you and love you. Thank you for making me who I am today.

As soon he hits the post button, Sehun took a deep breath. He guess, after all, he don’t want others to badmouth the innocent baby. And it his responsibility to protect the baby too.

Just a second apart, Sehun saw Kai post also. It was their wedding photo sitting in the doorframe of helicopter. And his caption was longer than him, much have more sense than he did.

Hello, this is Kim Kai.

I just wanted to take some time to express how thankful I am for your constant support, and for always being there for me. My erigoms, I’m glad to have you in my life. I know that you are wondering or perhaps angry. I understand your feelings and I do not want you to keep from the truth. I am here today to confirm Oh Sehun and I marriage that we made private four months ago. It was a simple yet meaningful day for us. We have our closest ones to witness the day we become one. And a news came to me that there’s articles spreading information about me buying baby stuff. I hope you would understand that me buying simple baby stuff isn’t a nation’s problem. What is wrong about expecting? You seriously shouldn’t hate the baby that isn’t born yet. Don’t be so cruel. Throw your hates to me, I am in. But once you start criticizing my spouse and our baby, I wouldn’t think twice to take legal action and I will make sure no settlement will ensued.

I sincerely hope your understanding with this matter.

Good. Sehun is not alone on this fight. He did expect that from him because Kai love the baby so much. Now the problem they have to face were their agencies that cause of this deal. And their parents who have no idea about the marriage and the baby. They will surely throw a fit.

Sehun received a message from Kai.

_Didn’t expect that from you, but thanks Sehuning. I’m coming home._

Sehun didn’t replied. He pushed a feet in the living room to wait for the other father.

Once Kai entered home, Sehun can see his anger. Like very. As if nothing can calm him down. But Sehun is quiet flabbergast when Kai haul him inside his arms for the first time in a while. It’s not tight. But what more surprising him is, Kai’s embrace is seeking for peace of mind.

“I’m so mad with the news, you know. So, so mad.” He said, buried his face more on Sehun’s neck.

He knows. He can feel it. Kai is shaking from anger even in this one-sided hug. Sehun don’t know if the moment just under the weather he was feeling or he sympathized Kai when he rose his one hand to caress Kai’s back. The target was no longer them but the baby.

“We’ll be fine…” He whisper without assurance. For the record, his career were on stake. And if this keep happening, he can’t come back in the industry anymore.

As expected, they got an earful comments from the agencies. Though Sehun’s CEO is more hellbent and livid since the stock is decreasing. All about capitalism to them. Fans keep demanding protect them while some are asking to kick them out. They received a constant harassment and death threats. The top artists’ companies are silence, making the law firms they associated with taken a silent legal action. Both artists are only asking protection for the baby.

Being a product to cover the President’s son lead them more problems to fix, and are force to be inactive again.

Strangely, Sehun and Kai are become civil to each other. Kai found a habit to caress his tummy when he passed by without worrying Sehun might shooed him away. Monggu still licking his tummy, maybe the reason why the dog begun to fond at him because he can smell Kai’s flesh on him. The only thing doesn’t change is sleeping in one room again where the asshole said they should have sex to make up. Sehun again reminded of Kai’s talented dick that got him pregnant! His hard thrust sends Sehun’s head hit the headboard of the bed!

Kai have been playing video games for a while now in their living room, and Sehun – nope, the baby hormones wanted to do something that will cost his pride. There’s no way he let the baby wins, but Sehun is already frustrated and imagining tears rolling down his cheeks. It’s so hard to win over your hormones. He was powerless to control the baby wants.

This been happening lately when he stop suppressing his self around Kai. He always have an inner battle against what he wants and what the baby wants.

Kai spin his head and caught Sehun staring at him while chewing his lower lip. Kai is so fine with his new black undercut hair matched with red stripes shirt.

“Is there something wrong?” Kai asked, ready to drop the controller and go to his side, but Sehun quickly shook his head. Weighing if he should tell Kai or not? Will he throw his pride away or miserably keep it? “You can tell me anything. Always,”

In the end, against his will, he chose to tell the father of the baby. “I want to sit on your lap. No, _your_ baby wants to feel your presence…” He mumbling words barely audible to hear.

But he is Kai and he will hear him nonetheless. “Come here, then.”

“But your legs will get numb.”

Kai smiles, a ball of sunshine. That he seriously can replace the sun. “It’s alright.” And Kai is the one pulling him slowly to sat Sehun on his laps, legs wrapping carefully around his body and have a smug looked on his face. “Our baby miss my warmth huh…” And he moves closer to sniff Sehun and brag how he smells jasmine flower and milk.

This asshole… Sehun imaginary gritted his teeth.

“I told you, didn’t I? You can ask me anything. You can slave the hell out of me.”

Sehun will never. How can he slave the person who turns a person to lean on? How can he slave someone who made him feel he is his ride or die person? There’s many good things stored in him that Sehun never failed to see. He is thankful… if ever the day he will bring the baby in this world and leave him or her to Kai, he is sure the baby will be cherish. Someone who always proud to have the baby.

_Kai feels home._

And the baby desires more! Sehun have been restless in their once shared mattress. Monggu pacing back and forth while barking softly. Sehun’s cravings are not food. He craves for the father’s warm touch more than anything else. Why not food? Why the father?

He badly want screams to call Kai, but it’s already midnight. The other father definitely sleeping soundly! He have no heart to disturb him. Sehun rest his palm on his lower tummy. His baby bump is visible now. It’s scary to see his stomach growing each month while Kai just getting muscular!

Sehun talks the baby to let him sleep in peace, but his restlessness keep mounting. He can’t do this anymore. There’s an emotion bubbling inside him he can’t point out. The pregnant man kicks the blanket and pad in the guest room with unshed tears. Why is he emotional for stupid thing?

He squeezed his plain shirt before twisting the door knob. Sehun peep inside and the coldness of room air condition blowing on his face. Sehun come inside in silence and it smells like Kai. His tummy is crunching as well felt overjoyed. As expected, Kai already in dreamland. His tone back is a sight to glory, the ravishing back he scratched whenever the other father sucking each place his natural pouty lips claimed.

Kai lie on his chest with his arm around the pillow and his head turned sideways. How Sehun supposed to curl besides him if Kai sleeping position was unwelcoming? Should he sleep on the couch, at least he can still feel him. Or should he steal Kai’s pillow and go back to his room?

Oh Sehun tiptoe-walking near the side bed. It’s not king size but enough for two people. He will just wait tomorrow to satisfied his cravings. But the baby! The carrier in such dismay ready to return.

“Sehuning?” Kai unconsciously said lifting himself to sit up. His hair were pointing elsewhere like he been electrified. Sehun playing his ring knowing he get caught in the act.

“Go back to sleep. I’m just checking on you.”

He’s too embarrassed to admit his feelings.

Kai rose an almost not visible eyebrow. He crossed his arms around his big chest. He wanted to say something, but then closed his mouth. A bear smiles with tongue between his teeth flashed. So unfair how he looks handsome after woke up like this! “You’re such a cute kitten, babe.” He chuckles, short their distance to palming his baby bump and rubbing it gently using the tip of fingers.

Sehun almost jump in blissful moment, exceeding the happiness when he won nominations or there was new achievements attached on his name. This is something they said money can’t buy… the happiness.

Kai snake his arm to his waist. He crack his neck. Too often. Sehun’s slightly afraid for the other's neck veins will cut off. “Sleep with me?” Sehun’s heart beat faster as he climbing up to Kai’s bed. His scent is paradise. Kai spoon him closer for cuddles. “It’s bad for you to stay awake at midnight. Sleep,” Kai give him a peck of kiss on his cheek, and begun humming. He sang volume down to help him drowse off, even he doesn’t need to.

_And now like breathing,_

_If you were to always rest by my side_

_If you were to always remain this way_

_Nothing better nothing better than you_

_Nothing better nothing better than you_

Those lines painted to Sehun’s body and reach his heart before curling more on Kai’s side, leaving no space between them. After that night, Sehun find himself at peace beside the father of the baby.

In his 5th month, Sehun terribly get more clingy to Kai. He find himself irritating for trailing Kai like a puppy (sometimes even in the bathroom!) but the latter find him endearing about his pregnancy. Kai stares at him often, enjoying the fat butt and big tummy of his. Kai never showed disgust when Sehun complaining how fat he was. Instead Kai will wrap him around his arms and murmur how he never trade him over anybody else, how he always choose him the thin and chubby Sehun, and how beautiful Sehun in his pregnancy. And then, kissed his worries away.

Kai is great human being. He feels bad for hating the man for making debut sooner.

“Sebongie, have you ever fell in love the way someone look at you?” Asked Baekhyun. His manager visited him to ask how is he so far. Sehun grab cushion for something embrace after saying no. “My favorite artist really an idiot. Have you even seen your husband the way he looked at you?! Like he can love you at your lowest point in life! Choosing you over his career and follow you everywhere because it’s unimaginable to spend his life without you! Likeeee, how I can say this? Uhm, you are his all out love or not to love at all! Damn Sehun, you lucky bastard!”

Sehun heart dropped and difficult to breath. If Baekhyun’s correct, he’ll be sad. Kai deserves someone who at the best version of himself, so Kai doesn’t face hardship pulling him up. Kai deserves a lover who understand him and how demanding his career, a lover Kai can return-to after a tiring day, and a lover Kai doesn’t need to follow because he would meet him halfway. Lastly, the last part Baekhyun’s mentioned he hopes will be not the case, he still want him to love after him. What if something bad happen? Kai will be wreck. So Sehun wish Kai will love after him.

But Kai don’t love him. He have nothing to worry. Baekhyun just bluffing.

Accidently shift his gaze to Kai who already deep watching him at the corner of the living room while Jongdae is talking to him.

You are his all out love or not to love all echoed on his mind. Has Kai always like this? You are his all out love or not to love all kind of stare?

Sehun hooted a long exhales. He wanted to remove his heart because it's aching. He don’t know why it’s aching when he filled happiness in his system.

Kai gave him a warmest smile he ever had, also the smile that demanding attention. Something Sehun can’t help but to smile too. Just like that, Sehun thought things he never imagine in his whole life.

_I will show you how beautifully I can love you back, Kai._

Kai currently sitting on the floor and busy watching horror movie in their flat screen. Kai convincing him to watch the movie with and keep saying it’s a funny one. Sehun strongly decline the offer. He might give birth in no time if he had watch that movie. He doesn’t fancy horror movie and admittedly he’s a scaredy cat.

Sehun is in their bed and scrolling his private sns. He can hear the sounds effect of the movie, but he paid no attention as long as he can’t see the screen.

 _@Kai8814:_ I miss Kim Kai!!

 _@Puppyhun:_ I miss Oh Sehun!! Is he okay?! Are they okay?!

 _@tothesekai:_ Heol!! Remember borderline? The lyrics goes I want to be your horror movie. Who is fan of horror movies?!! Yes no other than Kai!! Why we didn’t notice this before!!?

His lower lip jut out. That was a mere coincidence!

 _@toinfinityandsekai:_ I’m reminding you confession original title was favorite position. You got a pretty face, you got a small waist, we goin’ homebase!! Sehun is pretty and have small waist. So they really go homebase huh?! To think they are expecting now!

Sehun frowning hard. Can they not mentioned the baby?

 _@sekaiedits:_ Here’s your laughing high-pitch sekai to cleanse your tl

 _@worldtopartistsekai:_ @sekaiedits damn I’m full! They mirror each other!! They are soulmates!!

Sehun played the video, and crazy how the two have synchronized laughs. How they lean forward when it’s so funny, and how they open their mouths for their loud ahahaha-haha-haha. He can’t believe they are sound dying whale and fans still thinks how adorable their laughed.

When Sehun become paranoid and his imagination reach 100% believing there’s a ghost shadow in the window, he abruptly stood up taking big step to reach Kai. And he almost jumping to him.

“Hey, careful.” Kai scold, checking Sehun’s body if was hurt somehow from the jump. Sehun settled on Kai’s lap. He weights heavy, but Kai still help him to find comfortable position on his lap.

“A ghost standing in the window, Kai!” He whines, and literally grabbing the collar of Kai’s shirt.

Kai spin his head to the window, his jaw should be added in 7 wonder of the world. Sehun always fascinated to Kai’s jawline. “There’s nothing.” He said placing his hand to Sehun’s head down to his nape.

“Kai, please! Stop watching horror movies because I imagine them!”

He was panting, and his stomach raising and falling rapidly.

Kai’s hazel brown eyes blinks and shifted to worry when he saw how scared Sehun. He fished the remote to turn off the television. “I’m here,” He caress his hand to Sehun’s big bump before cupping his face. Sehun’s hands instantly came to join their fingers over his face. “I’m just here.” In his soft honey voice, and a gentle touch leaning to Sehun to claimed his lips. “I won’t let you get hurt.” He added between the kisses before his tongue wanders inside Sehun’s mouth while the pregnant man thought one thing.

_I want to deserve this man… in all ways._

Sehun ponder everything happened since the beginning. It indeed 360˚ changes. At first he feels his freedom got rob and then again this might be their fate. He can’t do anything to change it. Slowly, he was getting there. Slowly, he developing something more for his husband.

Sehun rubbed in circular motion his big stomach. He was already in 8th months and already feel the baby kicks. Sehun can barely walk since his energy draining fast unlike before he can work 24 hours. He sighs and continue to search for Kai in their house.

He bent carefully, enough for his big stomach to take. He massage his legs a little. This is supposed Kai’s job, but he is nowhere to found. He is getting weary for walking around until he heard his husband’s voice.

“I told you before, I just made him pregnant to ruined his career.” Kai spoke in a hiding manner.

Sehun march up, holding his lower abdomen. No… it’s just his ears malfunctioning. The Kai he is living with would never said that.

Who is this Kai?!

Standing in front the said man, Sehun outburst violently. “You fucking… what?”

***

Kids would like to sneak out to their parents only to play with other kids among their age level, will brag about their new toys, and go home with dirt all over their body. Kids won’t settle down in one place, while grade school Jongin won’t like anyone irking him. He don’t like making friends. He prefer reading books than played with cars. He rather stays home and talk to his mom about princesses and prince charming than go out and played.

Jongin was the kid that always at the back of the class, and be the teacher’s headache for not participating in anything. He don’t know how to listen to other people but his parents.

Other kids thinks he is a bully. They don’t want to engage theirselves to him which actually relief to Jongin’s part. He don’t like people coming near him. He don’t like everyone at all aside his parents.

As innocent as he seems, a strong willed he possess. Other tall kids tried to bully him, Jongin will fight back until those kids are the one who runs and cries to their parents. He stays firm and loud when he knows he did no wrong.

“Jongin, I told you we’re gonna go out now!” His mother squabble at the moment she opened Jongin’s room’s door.

He wanted to protest. Why his parents was hospitable and why they always need to welcome new neighbors? Not they own the village to do that.

Rubbing his eyes and pouting his lips, Jongin went to his mother who looks elegant as ever, the one who looks villain to princesses. Jongin atleast thankful that he don’t need to wear extravagant clothes to impress anyone any more. She let him wear whatever he pleased in order for him to agree meeting the new neighbors. So he stuck in white shirt that has bear printed on it, khaki short, and chuck taylor shoes which folded the heel counter by his heels. He never bother his hair or how does he looks, neither he sprays perfume.

Jongin’s father approach them. He no longer have business aura. Just a fatherly home vibes.

He hurriedly jog to him. “Dad!” He shrieks and did a little salute.

Both of his parents laughed at him.

“Shall we go, Commander in Chief?” he asked kiddingly to his son.

Jongin love his dad riding along with him. He always do unlike his mom who always nags how he behave or how he should interact with other kids that same age as him.

After nodding, his father carries out the basket of fruit and the home made food inside the eco-friendly paper bags.

Jongin and his parents crossed the road together. His mother, oftentimes, holding his hands as if he will run away.

Being a kid, Jongin loves ringing the doorbell everytime. He’ll press the doorbell and sprint before the owner catch him. Right now, his mother was the one who’d press the ring the bell, but not running away.

As the gates open, a graceful lady appeared. Wearing a luster smiles that makes her eyes slightly invisible.

Jongin wanted to scream how gorgeous the woman is. He never seen such beauty whenever a new neighbors is coming, but this one is absolutely perfect. A real Queen. But of course, no one could beat his mom’s beauty and being number one in Jongin’s eyes.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She asked while opening the gate wider. She has a soothing voice that making him attentive to whatever she’s going to say. Jongin loved that because his mom was loud even he don’t pay attention he’ll still clearly hear her.

Jongin’s father lifted their presents, “Just welcoming our new neighbor and be part of the family.”

“Hon, who’s there?” Another voice butt in. It’s intimidating this time. More power he prowess.

“Lovely guests,” She chimed. “Come in please, feel at home.” And did a gesture to go inside.

Jongin’s eyes travel as soon they step in. The design of their house was similar to theirs. It was just how they style the new home and the furniture that makes difference from them. This one was modern style and a glitz lively ambiance, while their house was somewhat relaxing, a place of solitude.

They all went to the kitchen. Jongin’s father handed the presents to the gorgeous lady.

“Thank you,” She bowed politely.

“We’re Kim’s”

“Pleasure to meet you. We’re Oh.” And gave another luster smiles. “Please have a sit. I will serve a snacks.”

When she was out of sight, Jongin’s mom let go of him. She squeal a little. “She’s lovely. I wanna be her friend.”

“You will be friends in no time.” His father retort. Of course, his father always good to agreeing things what ever his mom’s said.

All of them taken their seats. Jongin just miraculously behaving. They all spin their head around the moment they heard step inside the kitchen.

A clean tall man showed up. With his milky skin and radiating fresh shave. He folded up the sleeve till his elbow. He has a well shape body, like those soldier in the military. Then, besides him, a pale kid that was about Jongin’s age, hugging the man’s left leg while shyly hiding his face to everyone.

Jongin’s parents stood up, making their way to the tall man. Jongin tailed them behind.

“We’re Kim’s”

Jongin simply rolls his eyes. How many times did he heard that again?

“Ooh, we’re Oh. Thank you for visiting. My wife must be ecstasy right now.” Mr. Oh chuckles.

Why are they so endearing to Jongin? The couple of their new neighbors are great. He bet they’re the one who been talked in their teenage years.

“Sehun, say hi to them.” Mr. Oh asked his son, lullaby.

The name Sehun turned around to faced them. Jongin glaciated and lips left agape. He looks like an angel from above. Just add halo and wings.

Sehun was skinny, having a pale skin, his lips were small, a big nose, and so soft. Jongin thinks no one in Oh’s family looks bad. They’re surreal, one that you think the beauty that out of this world.

These are the look you weren’t seen in television. They were more like a sculpture of Gods and Goddesses.

Are they from royal family? He wonders.

Jongin wanted to blame his mom for not nagging him to wear better clothes. He regrets not looking into the mirror and put some gel, or not even sprays perfume. He badly wants to go home and change the best clothes he ever had. He wants to fit in to the godlike beauty of Oh family.

“Hello, Mister and Misis Kim.” He greeted. Sounds like a baby! A baby! Jongin internally screaming. Why he sounds baby?

“Hello, pretty boy.” His greeted back, and shove Jongin infront like she always do. This time Jongin didn’t complain and instantly avoid his eyes. “This is my son – Jongin. You can play with him. He is nice.”

_Mom! Stop embarrassing me!_

Jongin looks back to Sehun to see the latter questioning eyes focus on him.

After all the greetings they made. The two families get along and the kids just silently eating their meal. All parents are loud, feeling comfortable with one another. Sehun never spare Jongin a glance. He’s more focus on what he is eating.

Jongin’s pouty lips jutted out more. All he does is to stares at Sehun. Perhaps, he thinks Jongin was a bully too or maybe Sehun don’t like people too like him.

“Sir,” Jongin calls out Sehun’s father. All of them including Sehun shift their gaze to him. “Surrender your son to me. I’ll marry him someday.” He said in a firm-cute tone.

A dead air before his mother intervere. “Jongin! You’re just a kid and it’s bad for a kid to talk about marriage!”

Followed by the laughter of the elders. They don’t take him seriously because his cute little voice.

“Sure, young man. He’s all yours when you grow up. But like the rules in military, never leave your partner. You got it?”

Sehun nudge his mother and point a finger on Jongin. “I don’t want to marry him!” an egregiously eyes darted to Jongin.

“Sehun! I didn’t teach you to be disrespectful.” Sehun’s mother warning tone.

Jongin climb to his mom’s lap and sat. He looks up to her with unshed tears. Why Sehun don’t want to marry him? Is he not handsome?

“What’s even marry, Mommy?” Sehun questioned, clueless and innocent.

So innocent.

So baby.

So lovely.

Jongin rapid glance at him. “You don’t know that?” He struggles to let go of his mother hold and run to Sehun’s place. He excitedly reach for his cheek to kiss. “There! That’s what married couple do!”

Sehun horrified and cried loudly like a real deal baby and the space of the house filled with Sehun’s _“Uwaah! Uwaaah!”_

Jongin and Sehun are the closest in their parents’ eyes. They are going to school together and still go back to village together. Both parties bought them similar things and force them to play together.

Wherever Jongin went, there must be Sehun.

Wherever Sehun went, there must be Jongin.

After his ballet practice, Jongin went to Sehun’s school nearby. Patiently waiting for him. The sun striking mad at noon, he was sweating. He hold the straps of his backpack and looking around. Students on Sehun’s school glimpsing at him when they passing by.

Jongin’s face immediately brightened as he spotted Sehun, but quickly drop the second he notice that he is with someone. Sehun can be friends with anyone but him.

“Sehun!” He shouted.

Sehun bid a good to the giant guy before squinting his eyes to Jongin. “Go away!” And proceed to walk in other direction.

Jongin’s lips pressed into thin line as he follows Sehun silently. Nobody exchange words between the two until Sehun begun to jog faster and crossed the road alone even though cars are running earns a deafening beeps and curses.

His heart accelerated because he knows Sehun afraid crossing the road. Mrs. Oh once said Sehun got a little trauma from causing the road alone because he almost hit back then. But now, Sehun never seems afraid. Is he badly want to avoid him? Why does he hate him? Jongin sighs without a choice but to follow him. Jongin has a habit of crossing the road even how fast the car were. He need to catch Sehun.

A lot of cars’ beeps and an angry shouting can be heard, but he just don’t care. He runs after Sehun. For Sehun to runs away from him, too.

“Stop running! You’ll trip Sehun!” He screams under his heavy breaths.

Just like that, Sehun really stumble. He step on his shoe lace and almost kiss the side road.

“Mommy!” Sehun calls for his mom, tears running down his cheeks. Jongin kneel down to Sehun. He saw the fresh wound in Sehun’s white knee. “Mommy! Sehun hurt! Hurt!” He continue to cries in pain.

“Sssh,” Jongin hush him. He bend down to kiss Sehun’s boo-boo, gently. “Where else is hurting?” Asked worriedly yet calmly, Jongin perks up his eyes.

Sehun was no longer crying. His cheeks were rosy. His eyes directly in Jongin’s. Sniffling a little, Sehun smiles for the first time to Jongin.

He, then, wonder how a person could still be beautiful after crying. How could Sehun dazzling even half-dried tears on his face. And how his smiles melts Jongin. He shook his head and rub his thumb on Sehun’s wound before blowing it slowly.

“Aw, aw!” Sehun reacted.

Jongin tilts his head again. “Don’t aw aw me. What are you, a puppy?”

They stared for how long before Sehun headbat Jongin that leave a red bruise in his forehead.

Crying very resounding, Jongin roars for his father. “Dad! Dad!”

Sehun frightened. “I’m sorry. Don’t call your father. I’ll buy you a candy.” He tried to trick the poor crying baby.

“I don’t want candy. Dad!”

“What do you want? Just don’t call your father. My parents will not buy me gummy bears anymore.” Sehun regretting what he did to jongin. He was close of wailing, too.

Wiping his tears away, Jongin beams. “I want to be your friend. Your top friend!”

Sehun innocently nodded. “You are now my friend, Jongin.”

That moment they become inseparable. One that can’t breath properly without the other. Since then, they got each other’s back, partners in crime, and be dumb in front of each other.

Until the Oh family moved to other country in their 3rd grade with a promise of never forgetting each other.

Jongin told his father he wanted to dance like the one he watched in television one time. His father was all support and promised to buy him Nintendo game if he passed the audition. The reason why he auditioned in LAY Entertainment. Unfortunately, he was too young and the company asked him to come back in two years if he still wished to pursue to become a singer.

The second time he come back and audition, he won as best dancer in 10’s LAY best teen contest. A year later, he saw Sehun planning to audition in the same agency he was in. Jongin is excited to trained with him.

A sunny day, birds’ flies freely in the sky, and a happy surroundings. Jongin is the only one who’s gloomy. He quiet tell he looks like someone who has all the problem in the world when in reality, Jongin can definitely count his problem on his own fingers.

The trainee he is with, Kyungsoo, pushes him a bit. “Quit glaring at Sehun’s table. Are you sure he is your friend? He doesn’t seem aware of your existence!”

“Am not glaring! We’re friends! He just have no idea I’m here!” Jongin defend. His eyes travels to Sehun six meter away from him. Yeah right, Sehun just don’t know he is here too! Jongin back his eyes to Kyungsoo. “Look at him! Eyes drawn into a crescent moon from laughing to his seniors, showing them his perfect teeth! Why is he laughing that much? As if they told him what outer space looks like!”

Jongin is not aware he’d been grouching that Sehun is laughing with the seniors while he don’t even notice he’s only six meter away from Jongin!

Kyungsoo snorts. He almost bang the table from annoyance. "I see, he was outdone the sun. He shines more than the light rays. Radiates than usual because they must be funny to be with. Yah think?" He mocked Jongin. Other than not getting a bucket of chicken, not watching his favourite movie, and not seeing his family, Sehun is one and mostly the reason Jongin gets frustrated recently. Sehun was the human version of Jongin's headache you see. And Kyungsoo to witnessing all of Jongin frustation.

"Oh goodness! Watch out, Donghae kissing Sehun!" Jongdae sput, joining their table. He is Kyungsoo’s friend and vowed Jongin he will be his protective manager when he debut. Jongin spun in an millisecond. He never turn his head very fast just like he did now. He wants to kill Jongdae for bluffing! But he wants to kill Sehun and Donghae for being close to each other. "Kidding aside!" Jongdae cracked. He moves his chair near to Jongin. "They're so close that Donghae could smells Sehun like a baby." He added.

That's it. If Kyungsoo almost bang the table, Jongin actually bang his fist to the table that make several people on their side to perks up at them. Jongdae just being hilarious wants roll in floor from laughing too much. Kyungsoo duck his face to hide embarrassment the two receiving. Jongin don't mind the bestfriends. He march towards Sehun's table. He lost all his damn patience.

"Sehun!" Jongin calls to get his attention. He'll going to rip Sehun's head out his body if he ignores him. Slowly, Sehun turn his head. He was grinning in ecstasy and Jongin thinks, Sehun is the prize he need to possess which is certainly wrong because Sehun is a human. He don’t want to be greedy.

"Hello?" Sehun waving his hand infront of his face. Jongin blinks. He was spacing out again.

"Huh?" He said dumbly. Jongin weird out when Sehun pull a curios frown like wondering who is the person standing dumbly in their table.

Donghae weirdly asked Sehun if Jongin is his acquaintance, and Sehun denied him. It sting… a lot. He was prepared to shout _‘I’m your Jongin!’_ when a staff called Sehun and told him to be in the CEO’s office.

Jongin didn’t give up. He still trying his luck to have conversation with Sehun. Unfortunately, a news broke his heart as he learned Sehun moved to other company leaving LAY Entertainment. Every time he was inside the building, Jongin had terrible replays Sehun shut him off in his life.

He trained hard with a thought of making Sehun’s pay for what he did. He harbors a grudge. He despises the latter. He will debut and making Sehun regret. On the day of his debut with a stage name KIM KAI, a jersey number 88. It was 88 days apart from his birthday to Sehun’s, he was grinning viciously. His goal is to have Sehun beg for forgiveness, and the rest is just a bonus.

At some point in our lives, we want someone’s validation. At some point in our lives, we want to try our best or worst for someone. For Jongin… it’s Sehun. It always been Sehun. In a good times or a bad times for him, it’s still Sehun. In his happy days or gloomy days, it’s still Sehun. With a heart as cold as ice, it’s still Sehun.

Because he already vowed to have the man spending the rest of his life with him.

He waved for a final blow at the photographers before hop inside the van. He was in a Gucci Fashion Show in Milan and celebrate his birthday at after-party in the show. His manager told him about the fake dating scheme to cover up the President’s son of South Korea issue while they are in the hotel. Jongin strongly refuse. He already pissed at the media competing him against the man he wanted to crawl back to him and beg. He don’t have time fooling around his fans, too.

When Jongdae infuriated said he might pair up with Sehun in this dating scandal, Jongin quickly change his answer. Jongdae was angrier than him, holding more grudge for what Sehun did.

After couple of days, Jongin secretly travels to Palais Garnier to watched Sehun attending Paris Fashion Show. He was one of the special guests at Berluti Menswear Winter Show. He was blending in the crowd of people outside the venue.

Jongin swear to god, as Sehun walked outside the van and a security team assisting him… Jongin didn’t turn his head to anyone. His eyes are fixed on Sehun contagious smile.

Their agencies set a date for dropping a news, asked a staff to make a rumor. Everything is going according to his plan. Marry Sehun, make him pregnant, doesn’t take responsibility, and ask divorce to ruin his career.

But when he saw his smile, Jongin’s howl to make him more happy.

Their marriage is the happiest day of Jongin’s life even it’s just part of the deal. Their sex life was everything more than he imagined.

And when Sehun said he is pregnant? The happiness he had feel is different… something an out of this world experience. How he vulnerable and mad the moment Sehun almost said abortion. There’s no way he letting the man killed their baby.

God knows how many times he cries when Sehun refuse to go near him. Only Monngu can sleep with him. And how his heart jump in joyfulness when Sehun craved to his presence. Jongin was like a human big bear that Sehun loves to cuddle. His baby helping him!

He loves pregnant Sehun because his fat ass getting chubbier and he enjoys groping. He loves giving his full attention to Sehun. He loves… Sehun.

_Sehun or no thanks._

In his 7th month pregnancy and 10th month together in their house. As they buying baby stuff in a friend’s store so they have nothing to worry someone will attack them.

“Kai, you think this good for _our_ baby?” Sehun pointed the bear style cribs.

He is like a flash went in front of Sehun, lips parted and eyes wide open. He held Sehun’s face. He can’t contain the emotion bubbling inside him. He shed tears. “Our baby…” It was the first time Sehun acknowledge and vocal about the baby. It was the first time hearing our baby. “I love the sound of that.” He sniffs.

Sehun laughs at him, eyes turning crescent moon. He would die every time for that laughed. Jongin wanted their baby to have Sehun’s eyes and nose. “She’s gonna be a bear like you.”

He weeps a little more, covering his puffy eyes using his arms. He don’t want Sehun to see him like this… very emotional. He feels Sehun strong presence and his scent that his addicted to. He smells jasmine like a love potion. He can feel the baby kicks in his hard stomach when Sehun big bump touched Jongin's. “I want her to have your lips.” Sehun added in a hush tone. “I want her to have your honey brown eyes.” And he keep going, “Remember the things you said in an interview? You want your child to take your skin color? I love that, too. I want her to looks exactly your girl version. I want others to know in one glance that she’s your daughter.”

Sehun just don’t want to stop. Happiness bores inside him that crying louder is the only he solution to express it. He is happy. So happy to every words Sehun uttered that aches his heart.

He removes his hand covering his eyes and stares at Sehun. There he saw a glowing Sehun and have no walls builds around him. Sehun is happy, too. “I love you,” He said, mustered a courage to confess. Sehun step backwards. “I like you since the very first day. I don’t know when did I love you… but I love you even the times I don’t understand love at all. I love you to wish we live longer so I can spend more time with you without regrets.”

At the sight of Sehun’s tears, it feels he dug a grave. “Thank you. I’m not there yet. Wait for me, Kai.”

In his 8th month, his Sehun barely could walk. Jongin happily carry him around and serve him. Their baby is huge and he’s excited for her to see the world.

Jongdae called him if he still continue his planned. Sehun’s suffering is his demise. He thought ruining his career is a satisfaction, but no, it felt his soul taken away from him the moment he imagine ruining the things Sehun’s love to do. And everything seems crashing to Jongin when Sehun heard him.

How Sehun said he can’t live the same house with him. He don’t wanna live with him anymore. How he shut the door in front of his face and tell him to fuck his life. How fuming the pregnant man is.

Jongin explain all without assurance if Sehun’s listening to him. He is leaning outside their door’s room. He can’t lose Sehun now. He can’t lose both of them or he’ll be perish. He don't want to live alone.

He abruptly stand up when the door open and Sehun’s horribly weeping while holding his huge stomach. He just want to pull the pregnant man to give a hug, but he is the cause of his tears. Jongin loathes his self.

Sehun short their distance, wiping the tears in Jongin’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t know it’s you! How the fuck I know it’s you when you changed so much the last time I saw you?!” He screams and Jongin is scared. He should not be stressing his husband. “Jongin… you’re Jongin. My god,” Another set of tears drop to Sehun’s cheeks. “Do you know how I felt bad leaving you before? I asked my parents to stay, but they didn’t listen! My father is traveling for living and he don't want us away. If you just tell me sooner… you had not harbor grudge that brings out ugly side of you.”

Jongin panics when Sehun going to kneel down in front of him. But he stop him before Sehun went further. It was not a good experience to see the love of his love in that state! “Sehun!”

“You want me beg. I’ll give you that to let go all your bad memories with me.”

“No please, I don’t have that feelings anymore.” Jongin pleaded. His not letting the love of his love kneel in distress! “I’m sorry,”

Sehun buried his face on Jongin’s chest. “I’m sorry, too. You went through turmoil because of my ignorance. I’m sorry. I’ll make up to you.”

_We have all the years to make up for the sins we did, my Sehuning._

Sehun gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She looks soft and fragile. She have thick hair like Jongin when he was a baby. Her eyelashes were undeniably long like Sehun’s one and a chubby pinkish cheek. As her lips that also naturally pouting with cute little dimples, Jongin was delight and felt whole. Her skin tone seems lighter than Jongin’s, and long tiny rosy fingers that she loves to curl around Sehun’s point finger. This was the life that made him whole. He was bursting happiness for having her in his arms and he was proud of Sehun for carrying and gave birth to her.

Sehun is someone so perfect and their baby is probably the most beautiful baby girl in the world.

“Kai, is this okay?”

Sehun played the unrelease yet title track for his comeback. ‘On Me’ is a trap hip-hop song with a graceful bass and hard synthesizer sound, talked about doing one’s best in any situations.

Jongin holding the milk bottle and fed their baby that peacefully lying down at their bed, spin his head towards the mini speaker. Sehun had pink hair. Jongin remembers how Sehun can’t touch the baby until the intoxicating scent disappear, just like how he can’t touch the baby when he dyed his hair a neon green for his upcoming comeback too. It’s torture them both. So they made a new house rule after the to-be-release of their mini album, if one’s busy on his schedule the other should free his schedule. They can’t leave their baby alone or in the hands of nanny.

Jongin instantly wrapped his free hand around Sehun’s small waist as he stand beside their bed. “It’s perfect. A confident song where you show the new side of you. A confident Sehun that follow what he desires and doesn’t worry of other things. Like the invisible restriction you put in yourself is disappearing to eat everyone on stage because you’re aware about the power that you holds.”

Sehun bow down to kiss claimed his lips. “Yixing made me listen to yours. Mmmh is a catch. It moved my heart, and the more you listen to it the more it thrills a person’s heart. My husband have a power to convey a feelings through his music. I’m proud of you. I love you.”

Sehun first said I love you to Jongin was when the water broke and crying in pain. He was afraid he can’t make alive after giving birth so he confessed. Jongin was panicking and begging him to survive so he can hear him more saying the words.

“I love you, Sehuning.”

**Article: Kim Kai and Oh Sehun made a comeback at the same time**

After a year of hiatus between the Korea’s top artists (and also nation’s hot couple) Kim Kai of LAY Entertainment and Oh Sehun of SUHO Entertainment released an separate albums at the same time.

Fans around the world are jubilant for the two and the two fandoms have friendly-bet who will be sitting on melon’s rooftop. Here some more:

 _@Oooohsehun:_ Xunqis, remember the bet okay! Let’s have a fun fight today!

 _@Erikaaaai:_ We will do our best, Erigoms! Whoever top today, will be bottom tomorrow! So decide which position you waaaant!!

 _@Sekaiiing:_ Took one engagement news to end the fanwars. I love the two fandoms.

 _@KaitomySehun:_ Melon’s rooftop? Nooo, I want Sehun to sit on Kai’s lap in year-ends award shows!! That scene will be higher than daesang!

Jongin chuckles reading how their fans are wilding. As to give them more energy to keep their healthy competition. He posted in his Instagram after awhile. A black and white photo of his hand holding their little baby’s feet, a curl toes and lengthy pretty nails. He captioned it her name – ** _Kim Calista._** Most beautiful in greek.

Calista living for the meaning of her name.

Sehun sat on his lap and wrapped his legs around Jongin’s body. He is carrying Cali on his arms. “Seen my post?” Before he can retorts, his Instagram refreshed. Sehun’s uploaded a blurry photo of them kissing, but lips were hide in their intertwined fingers and a glistening gold wedding ring. Sehun said… _living a happy life._

Jongin put away his phone. He give their baby a kiss in forehead that earns a yawn before he focus to the person who made a living a happy life possible.

He leans in, conscious not to sandwich Cali. He met Sehun’s lips and bite gently the lower part when he pulls back and rest his forehead to his husband. “Together forever, Kim Sehun.”

“In this world or in another lifetime I promise, Kim Jongin.” Sehun said as they both look down to sleeping Kim Calista.

_I’ll marry your father again, Cali. For the right reason. For love. For being Sehuning._


End file.
